1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to multi-view video encoding, and more particularly, to multi-view video encoding which adaptively determines a location of an I frame, which is a basis for compression-encoding a multi-view video, to enhance compression efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a related art multi-view video input system. Referring to FIG. 1, a multi-view video is a plurality of videos input from a plurality of cameras at a plurality of viewpoints. Therefore, a multi-view video encoding apparatus receives a plurality of videos at different viewpoints from the cameras. Since a multi-view video inherently requires a large amount of data, a compression-encoding process is a must to provide an effective three-dimensional (3D) service using a multi-view video. Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG), an international motion picture standardization group, is discussing the use of H.264-based technology, which is known to be a superior video encoder, in encoding a multi-view video.